Fate
by MaelstromNamikaze
Summary: Dia adalah putra seorang Komisaris,tentu hidupnya akan bahagia, bergelimangan harta dan dipuja – puja,sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng dimana semua berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan. Politik, Uang, Kekuasaan, Cinta, siapa sangka semua ini dapat merusak hidup yang bahagia ? Akankah ia berhasil membuat happy ending diakhir kisahnya ataukah semuanya akan hancur oleh kerasnya dunia ? AU
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Summary : Dia adalah putra seorang Komisaris, tentu hidupnya akan bahagia, bergelimangan harta dan dipuja – puja, sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng dimana semua berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan. Politik, Uang, Kekuasaan, Cinta, siapa sangka semua ini dapat merusak hidup yang bahagia ? Akankah ia berhasil membuat happy ending diakhir kisahnya ataukah semuanya akan hancur oleh kerasnya dunia ? AU. Bad Summary.

Warning : Typo,OOC, Alur Gaje, Mainstream, dll. Don't Like Don't Read !

Author's Note : Konnichiwa minna ! Aku menulis cerita baru semoga yang ini bisa berlanjut ya, ^^, maafkan aku karena menghapus cerita yang sebelum sebelumnya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama The Heirs, dan jujur aku nulis ini karena lagi suntuk sama ujian di sekolah dan kedepannya semoga tetap bisa berlanjut, semoga bisa menghibur !

XXX

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar ketukan pintu di sebuah kamar tidur mewah bergaya khas Eropa, lantai marmer, lampu kristal, dan ornamen khas lainnya tersuguh dengan elegan. Dan tak lupa sang Pangeran yang mendiaminya, ia sedang mengancingkan kemejanya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kulit tan dan tubuh atletisnya tak diragukan membuat semua wanita yang melihatnya jatuh hati, ditambah lagi rambut pirang dan mata bak _sapphire_ -nya.

"Masuk!" serunya.

Masuklah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seragam pelayan hitam putih. Ia membungkukan badan pada sang pemuda.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Tuan Muda" ucapnya.

"Hm, bawa kemari saja aku akan makan disini" sahut pemuda itu.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, tapi Tuan Besar mengharapkan kehadiran anda di meja makan" katanya pelan.

"Cih, baiklah aku akan segera kesana, kau boleh pergi" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Saya permisi" membungkukan badan sekali lagi lalu pelayan itu pergi.

Sang tuan muda itupun segera melengkapi kemejanya dengan _blazer_ biru dongker, serta dasi lurik berwarna senada, celana panjang krem muda, _sneakers,_ dan tak lupa sebuah jam _Rolex_ melingkar di tangannya. Setelah selesai ia menyambar tas diatas meja dan langsung keluar ruangan.

Di ruang makan terlihat berbagai macam hidangan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja, seorang pria paruh baya duduk di ujung meja sedang menyesap kopinya, seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang memotong rotinya, dan juga seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Ohayou, Otou-sama" ucap sang tuan muda sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya lalu duduk di sebelah gadis berambut pirang.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak menyapa okaa-san tercintamu ini ?" ucap wanita berambut merah itu.

"Cih, okaa-san? Okaa-sanku sudah tidak ada" balas tuan muda bernama Naruto ini dengan sarkatis.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto, bagaimanapun dia sekarang telah menjadi ibumu" kata pria paruh baya itu.

"Sudahlah Minato, tidak apa apa" Bela wanita itu.

"Tidak Kushina, dia harus belajar sopan santun" ucap Minato tegas.

"Ohayou, minna !" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berlari menuju meja makan dan duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Ohayou, menma-kun!" balas Kushina.

"Naruto ini adalah hari pertamamu di Konoha Highschool setelah kepergianmu ke Amerika selama 2 tahun, kuharap kau dapat berlaku baik disana, kau adalah penerus Grup Namikaze, dan tolong jaga Menma dan Mito" kata Minato.

"Hn, baiklah, Mito kau sudah menyelesaikan sarapanmun?" tanyanya kepada gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

"Sudah nii-san" jawab Mito sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat, Ittekimasu" ucap Naruto sambil beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Mito.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Kushina namun tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pemuda yang tetap berjalan.

"Anak itu !" kata Minato dengan nada marah.

"Hei tunggu aku!" teriak Menma sambil menggigit roti dan berlari mengejar Naruto dan Mito.

"Mereka berdua sangat berbeda" ucap Minato.

"Naruto dan Menma ? Kurasa Menma lebih mirip denganku sedangkan sifat Naruto menurun darimu."

"Tidak juga, kurasa sifat Naruto menurun dari ibunya" ucap Minato lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Kushina yang mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam, ya, walaupun sekarang dia adalah istri sah Minato namun tak diragukan bahwa di dalam hati Minato masih ada Tsunade, ibu kandung Naruto dan Mito, sekaligus istri pertama komisaris kaya itu.

Dulunya dia hanyalah sekedar sekretaris pribadi Minato, yang kemudian berselingkuh dengannya dan memiliki anak yaitu Menma. Ia ingat betul waktu itu, ketika ia menunjukan test pack kepada Minato, bagaimana ekspresi tidak percaya tercetak jelas di wajahnya, dan terduduk lemas di kursinya. Dan akhirnya setelah pemikiran panjang, Minato memutuskan untuk mengirim Kushina ke Hokkaido dan membiayai hidupnya disana tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya, bukannya bermaksud untuk membohongi istrinya namun waktu itu istrinya juga sedang mengandung anak pertamanya, ia tidak mau membuatnya banyak pikiran. Hari berlalu, Minato belum juga mengungkapkan hal tersebut kepada istrinya karena takut ia akan marah, dan juga setelah 2 tahun berlalu istrinya mengandung anak keduanya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengulur lebih lama lagi, namun Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup di Hokkaido hanya dengan putranya yang kini sudah berusia 7 tahun pun akhirnya memberanikan diri mendatangi kediamannya di Tokyo.

Ketika itu Minato sedang perjalanan bisnis ke Osaka, sedangkan di Mansionnya hanya ada istri, kedua anaknya, beberapa pelayan dan penjaga. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapat telepon dari istrinya bahwa ada wanita dengan seorang anak yang katanya adalah anak Minato, dengan segera ia langsung meninggalkan rapatnya di Osaka dan langsung pulang menuju Tokyo. Sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah terpikir bahwa kejadian di depan matanya dapat terjadi, istrinya, Tsunade, sedang mengangkuti koper – kopernya ke dalam mobil, terlihat air mata masih menetes dari iris _Hazel -_ nya, Naruto memeluk Mito yang menangis dengan berbagai macam emosi yang terpampang jelas di mata _Sapphire_ -nya, juga Kushina yang terdiam di depan rumah dengan seorang anak berambut merah di dekapannya. Dengan segera ia mencegah Tsunade untuk pergi dari rumahnya, namun apa daya ketika Tsunade membentak dan menamparnya lalu membawa pergi kedua anak mereka.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah persidangan perceraian dimana hak asuh Naruto dan Mito jatuh ke tangan Minato walaupun Tsunade bersikeras bahwa ia yang akan mengasuh mereka, namun sayangnya palu persidangan sudah terlanjur diketuk. Teringat jelas di ingatan Kushina, ketika Naruto dan Mito menangis di pelukan ibu mereka, ketika Tsunade melepaskan mereka berdua, ketika Tsunade mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena ia tidak mau bertemu dengan seorang pengkhianat lagi. Sejak saat itu suasana di Mansion Namikaze itu berubah, Naruto yang berubah dari anak yang ceria menjadi pendiam, dan hanya hangat kepada adiknya, Minato yang begitu terpuruk dan satu perubahan besar yaitu Kushina dan anaknya, Menma, mulai tinggal disana. Setelah beberapa bulan akhirnya Minato pun menikahi Kushina sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab dan berasumsi bahwa Naruto dan Mito butuh sosok seorang Ibu. Namun bukannya membaik justru suasana disana makin memburuk, Naruto yang menjadi semakin pendiam dan tidak pernah menganggap Kushina, bahkan ia membenci Menma, dan juga terjadi masalah saham karena Grup Senju mau menarik investasi dan sahamnya.

Dan untuk semua itu Kushina tidak pernah menyesal sekalipun, semuanya sepadan dengan hidupnya yang sekarang, istri pemilik Grup Namikaze, salah satu komisaris terkaya di Jepang, hidupnya sangat bergelimangan, ia akui bahwa ia melakukan banyak hal agar dapat merayu Minato untuk berselingkuh dan mendapatkan hartanya, oh, jangan salah ia bukanlah wanita polos yang tak sengaja jatuh cinta dengan bossnya dan memiliki anak dengannya, tentu saja semua ini sudah ia rencanakan, ia akan membuat Menma sebagai penerus Grup Namikaze dengan menyingkirkan Naruto. Tetapi, Minato tidak perlu tau semua ini, ia hanya akan menyadar sudah masuk perangkapnya ketika semua saham perusahaan jatuh ketangannya.

XXX

 **Teras Mansion Namikaze**

Sebuah Mercedes Benz sudah terpakir di depan teras rumah mewah itu, juga seorang supir yang sedang menunggu di depannya, dan ketika Naruto dan Mito keluar ia langsung membukakan pintu belakang mobil itu, diikuti Menma yang berlari sambil masih menggigit rotinya duduk di kursi depan. Mobil itupun melaju melewati gerbang Mansion Namikaze dan melesat di jalanan Tokyo. Di dalam mobil terjadi suasana hening yang tidak nyaman diselingi suara Menma yang sedang mengunyah rotinya, sementara Naruto sibuk memainkan ponselnya dan Mito memandang keluar jendela.

"Eh, Mito-chan kau itu seangkatan dengan Hanabi-chan,kan ?" tanya Menma masih sambil memakan rotinya.

"Ehm, iya, memangnya kenapa ?" jawab Mito.

"Nah, apakah kau punya nomornya ?"

"Kalaupun kau punya tak usah berikan" jawab Naruto dengan dingin sambil masih menatap ponselnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _teme_ " balas Menma sarkatis.

"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku hanya memperingatkannya agar tidak memberimu nomornya Hanabi"

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu sih ?" tanya Menma dengan nada emosi.

"Setahuku putri kedua Hyuuga itu sudah ditunangkan dengan cucu Sarutobi, jadi kuharap kau tidak main-main dengan nya bila tidak ingin terkena masalah" jawab Naruto.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli dengan itu, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, kau tahu itu ?"

"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu" kata Naruto sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu keluar dari mobil yang sudah tiba di Konoha High School.

XXX

Konoha High School

Sebuah Mercedes _silver_ berhenti di depan teras sekolah yang sontak mengundang perhatian para siswa yang sedang berada di halaman sekolah, bukan karena mobil itu merupakan mobil mewah, ya, maklum semua yang bersekolah disana merupakan anak Komisaris, Pejabat, Jenderal, dan orang kaya lainnya, melainkan karena seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kacamata hitamnya yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Banyak ekspresi tercetak di wajah para siswa ada yang kaget, terpesona (tentunya para siswi ya), penasaran dan banyak lagi. Dan aksi dramatis ini dipecah dengan..

"NARUTO!" sebuah teriakan

To be Continue

Arigatou bagi yang sudah membaca ^-^ aku akan lebih berterimakasih lagi bila kalian mau meninggalkan revi ew, Jaa-minna! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

CHAPTER 2

Summary : Dia adalah putra seorang Komisaris, tentu hidupnya akan bahagia, bergelimangan harta dan dipuja – puja, sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng dimana semua berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan. Politik, Uang, Kekuasaan, Cinta, siapa sangka semua ini dapat merusak hidup yang bahagia ? Akankah ia berhasil membuat happy ending diakhir kisahnya ataukah semuanya akan hancur oleh kerasnya dunia ? AU. Bad Summary.

Warning : Typo, Alur Gaje, Mainstream, dll. Don't Like? Don't Read !

* * *

 _ **Konoha High School**_

 _Sebuah Mercedes silver berhenti di depan teras sekolah yang sontak mengundang perhatian para siswa yang sedang berada di halaman sekolah, bukan karena mobil itu merupakan mobil mewah, ya, maklum semua yang bersekolah disana merupakan anak Komisaris, Pejabat, Jenderal, dan orang kaya lainnya, melainkan karena seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kacamata hitamnya yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Banyak ekspresi tercetak di wajah para siswa ada yang kaget, terpesona (tentunya para siswi ya), penasaran dan banyak lagi. Dan aksi dramatis ini dipecah dengan.._

" _NARUTO!" sebuah teriakan_

XXX

Sebuah bayangan coklat melesat menabrak Naruto dan merangkulnya.

"Hei,Naruto, ini benar kau ? kau sudah kembali dari Amerika? kapan kau kembali ? mengapa tidak memberitahu ? aku sangat rindu padamu" cerocos pemuda berambut coklat dengan tattoo segitiga merah di pipinya yang tadi menabrak Naruto.

"Merepotkan, dia baru saja tiba dan kau sudah mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan mu itu ? Hoam!" ucap pemuda berambut nanas sambil menguap. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda dengan tattoo lingkaran di pipinya sedang mengunyah keripik.

"Lama tak bertemu Kiba, Shika, Chouji" sapa Naruto.

"Kapan kau kembali, Nar ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku baru saja sampai di Tokyo dua hari yang lalu, jadi tidak sempat memberitahu kalian" ucapnya singkat.

"Lagian kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bila kau akan pergi ke Amerika ? Kau juga tidak menghubungi kami selama 2 tahun disana, untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu saja aku harus memohon pada adik cantikmu itu" kata Kiba masih sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Benar, Nar , adikmu itu sangat menakutkan, dia tak kalah seramnya denganmu" tambah Chouji.

"Apa katamu, CHOUJI?" kata seseorang dari belakang mereka.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" kata Chouji sambil menengok ke belakang, dan benar saja tatapan nya bertemu dengan _deathglare_ iris _sapphire_ Mito Namikaze.

"A-ah a-aku berkata bahwa Mito-chan sangat baik hati dan cantik" ucap Chouji dengan tergagap.

"Benarkah ? matamu berarti sangat bagus, Chouji-nii ! kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, Jaa !" deathglare itu langsung berubah menjadi berbintang bintang, dan jalannya diiringi senandung riang.

"Dia itu benar benar bipolar" ujar Chouji sambil mengelap keringat dinginnya.

"Wanita memang merepotkan"

"Bisakah kalian mengantarku ke kantor Kepala Sekolah ?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku istirahat nanti" kata Kiba.

"Hm, baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah di sepanjang jalan banyak para siswi berbisik – bisik sambil melihat kearah Naruto dengan wajah berbinar – binar. Begitu tiba di kantor Kepsek Naruto pun langsung segera masuk, tentu saja setelah berjanji bahwa ia akan menemui mereka jam istirahat nanti.

"Ne, Kiba-senpai, apakah dia adalah putra pertama Grup Namikaze?" tanya beberapa siswi.

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa ?" tanya KIba.

"Kyaa! Dia tampan sekali, kaya pula, aku harus memilikinya" teriak sekelompok siswi itu sambil berlari, kemungkinan besar untuk menyebarkan berita tersebut.

"Tch, _Lucky Bastard"_

* * *

 **Kantor Kepala Sekolah**

Naruto duduk di hadapan seorang Pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas hitam.

"Wah, wah, Naruto-kun lama tidak bertemu ! kau bertambah besar dan menjadi semakin tampan" ucapnya sambil mengelus janggutnya yang sudah memutih.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Sarutobi-sama" balas Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukan badan.

"Tidak usah begitu formal denganku, kemana cucuku yang dulu sering sekali memanggil ku jiji ?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Kalau begitu ini jadwal pelajaranmu dan formulir untuk ekstrakulikuler " lanjutnya sambil memberikan dia beberapa lembar kertas.

"Shizune! Bisa tolong kau ajak Naruto berkeliling sekolahan ?" panggil Sarutobi.

"Baik, Sarutobi-sama!" balas Shizune yang merupakan sekretaris Kepala Sekolah.

"Mari, Naruto-kun" ajaknya.

"Arigatou, saya permisi dulu" ucap Naruto, ia berdiri dan membungkukan badan pada sang Kepala Sekolah lalu mengikuti Shizune keluar dari Kantor itu.

"Putramu sudah besar, Tsunade, kau pasti bangga dengannya" ucap Sarutobi Hiruzen sang Profesor ternama itu sambil tersenyum sedih.

* * *

"Jadi Naruto-kun, kau dulu pernah bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School ?" tanya Shizune sambil mengajak Naruto berkeliling.

"Hai" jawabnya singkat.

"Kudengar juga kau bersekolah di Amerika selama 2 tahun, apa saja yang kau pelajari disana? Bagaimana lingkungan disana ?" tanya Shizune dengan antusias.

" Ya begitulah tak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo hanya saja disana lebih bebas" tak terasa mereka sudah berada di lapangan sekolah.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan, disini adalah Lapangan Basket, yang disebelah sana adalah Lapangan Futsal, Voli, dan di balik pintu itu ada kolam renang, Ruang kelas 10 ada di lantai 1, kelas 11 di lantai 2, dan kelas 12 dilantai 3, selanjutnya ada… Ruang Guru, Kantin, Laboratorium IPA yang terdiri dari Lab Fisika, Biologi, dan Kimia, lalu Lab Komputer, Ruang Sapras (Sarana Prasarana) Perpustakaan, Ruang Tari, Aula, dan yang terakhir Ruang Musik." Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, dapat sedikit terdengar lantunan piano yang merdu dari dalam.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bermain piano di dalam, kau boleh masuk untuk melihat lihat, aku tinggal dulu ya" ucap Shizune.

"Ne, Arigatou Shizune-san"

Setelah Shizune pergi, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang musik, namun ketika ia ingin membuka pintu, seseorang dari dalam sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu.

"KAU!" ucap gadis itu.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for reading! Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, dan juga aku butuh pendapat untuk masalah pairing, bisakah kalian memberiku saran ? aku akan sangat berterimakasih bila kalian mau membantu ! ^-^ Jaa, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate

CHAPTER 3

Summary : Dia adalah putra seorang Komisaris, tentu hidupnya akan bahagia, bergelimangan harta dan dipuja – puja, sayangnya ini bukanlah dongeng dimana semua berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan. Politik, Uang, Kekuasaan, Cinta, siapa sangka semua ini dapat merusak hidup yang bahagia ? Akankah ia berhasil membuat happy ending diakhir kisahnya ataukah semuanya akan hancur oleh kerasnya dunia ? AU. Bad Summary.

Warning : Typo, OOC, OC,Alur Gaje, Mainstream, dll. Don't Like? Don't Read !

XXX

 _Setelah Shizune pergi, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang musik, namun ketika ia ingin membuka pintu, seseorang dari dalam sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat wajah gadis itu._

" _KAU!" ucap gadis itu._

XXX

"Yo-you're that guy, right ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, namun Naruto hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Yes, you're the guy that saves me from that _bastard_. Do you remember me ?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

"Ya, aku ingat kau, Yamanaka-san" jawab Naruto.

"Kau bisa Bahasa Jepang ? dan juga kau mengenalku ? siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

"Iie, Itu tertulis di seragammu" Narutopun mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruang music, dan langsung melenggang pergi.

" _A-apa ? kupikir ia benar-benar tahu namaku, kau bodoh sekali Ino,"_ rutuk Ino dalam hati.

"Hei tunggu aku belum selesai bertanya ! Kau pikir kau siapa meninggalkanku seenak jidatmu baik disini maupun di Amerika" teriaknya kepada Naruto, namun pemuda itu tetap berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu saja kau, _blondie,_ aku akan mencari tahu siapa kau dan membuatmu menjawab semua pertanyaanku" kata Ino dengan nada kesal.

XXX

 **Kelas Biologi (XI.I)**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Terdengar ketukan pada pintu ruang kelas itu, menghentikan seorang pria yang sedang mengajar murid –muridnya.

"Masuk," ucap Guru itu, semua matapun seketika terarah pada pintu kelas.

CKREKK !

Pintu itupun terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang membuat siswa sekelas itu terkejut, iapun sedikit membungkukkan badan pada guru berkacamata itu.

"Ah, kau murid baru itu. Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, dan mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi anggota kelas kalian. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucapnya mempersilahkan Naruto.

" _Arigato Himuro-sensei_. _Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Naruto desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

"Nah, kau boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong"

"Hai" Naruto pun berjalan ke tempat duduk yang kosong, yaitu tepat di sebelah sebuah gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

"Hei Naruto ! Lama tak bertemu, kau masih ingat aku ?" Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menyapanya.

"Hm, Lama tak jumpa, Sakura" Naruto sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan Himuro-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan Genetika.

"Ckckck, sepertinya bahkan matahari di Amerikapun tidak bisa melelehkan sifat esmu itu. Oh, Apakah disana banyak pemuda tampan ?"

"Iie, disana banyak gadis cantik" balas sarkastik Naruto sambil mencatat dibukunya.

"Cih, kau ini ! apakah disana kau diperbolehkan merokok? menggunakan narkoba? Kudengar disana sangat bebas, dan apakah kau pernah melakukan se.."

"Kudengar mulut Himuro-sensei terkenal cukup pedas" Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura dengan satu kalimat yang langsung membungkamnya.

"Bilang saja bahwa kau malu untuk menceritakannya.." gerutu Sakura pelan yang mau tak mau harus diam bila tak ingin merasakan kata kata pedas dari senseinya itu.

XXX

KRIIINGG !

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi hampir seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dan langsung ke kantin untuk memuaskan cacing – cacing di perut mereka. Mereka bahkan rela untuk berdesak – desakan untuk segera mendapatkan makanan mereka. Di salah satu meja di kantin itu terlihat beberapa pemuda sudah asik mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Hei, Keriput apakah kau tau bahwa Naruto sudah kembali ?"

"Hn, aku sudah mengetahuinya karena semua orang membicarakan bocah itu, dan untuk sejuta kalinya ini tanda lahir, BODOH!" seru Itachi sambil menunjuk keripu-upss, tanda lahirnya.

" _Mendokusai_ , itu dia orangnya."

"Hei, kami disini." Kiba berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku bisa melihatmu, kau tak perlu melambai-lambai seperti orang bodoh." Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Bukan seperti tapi dia memang bodoh."

"Diam kau, keriput tua bangka sialan!"

"Dasar kau BA-!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Naruto apa kau mau ramen ?" tanya si gembul kita satu ini, ups, maksudnya Chouji sambil menyodorkan se-cup ramen.

"Thanks, Chou." Naruto pun menerima ramen cup dari chouji dan memakannya.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama, apa alasanmu pergi ke Amerika dua tahun yang lalu tanpa memberitahu kami, kau tahu, kau mengkhawatirkan kami ketika tidak muncul pada upacara penerimaan murid baru ?"

" _You're starting to sound like an interrogation officer Kiba_."

"Jangan merubah topik" ujar Itachi dengan wajah serius.

" _You're still perceptive as always Itachi_ " Naruto menyeruput kuah ramennya. "dan alasan aku pergi ke Amerika adalah untuk belajar Bahasa dan Politik."

"Kenapa kau tidak belajar disini saja ? merepotkan"

" _Well_ , itu karen.." ucapannya terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba –tiba merangkul Itachi dari belakang

"Ita-niii ! Hari ini aku pulang denganmu, oke?" gadis berambut hitam itu memasang wajah memelas pada Itachi.

"Kau bermasalah dengan Sasuke lagi ?"

"Cih, lebih tepatnya ia yang mencari gara gara denganku, ia mengolok- olok temanku dan aku tidak terima hal itu," wajah gadis itu memerah karena marah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lalu ?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Dia memukul Sasuke, tepat di matanya, dan kurasa bekasnya tidak akan menghilang dalam seminggu," sebuah suara datang dari belakang dari gadis bermata onyx, yang ternyata pemiliknya adalah gadis sebayannya berambut pirang dan bermata hazel.

"Apa benar begitu Yukino?"

"Aww Miko-chan seharusnya kau jangan mengatakannya" Yukino memasang wajah kesal sementara Kimiko hanya memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Yukino yang sadar bahwa ada tambahan satu orang di grup kakaknya itu.

"Hn," terdengar sahutan singkat dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kapan kau kembali ? Aw, aku sangat merindukanmu !" teriak Yukino yang langsung berlari memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kurasa ia satu –satunya gadis yang tidak tahu berita kepulangan sang pangeran" komen Kiba.

" _Urusai_ Kiba, bilang saja kau iri karena aku tidak pernah memelukmu"

"Apa kau bil.."

"Dia siapa?"potong Naruto yang sontak membuat pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada gadis yang saat ini jadi pusat perhatian pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan nya, ini adalah temanku, namanya Kimiko, Kimiko ini Naruto"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san" ucap Kimiko ramah dengan sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, wajah gadis itu terasa familiar di ingatannya.

"Kurasa kau salah orang , kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawab gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Hentikan Naruto, tatapanmu itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman." ujar Yukino.

"Ah, _gomenasai_." Naruto pun mau tidak mau berhenti menatap gadis itu. Ada beberapa hal dari gadis itu yang membuatnya penasaran. Terutama matanya.

" _Because her eyes have the same exact color as_ ** _HER_** ** _S_**

XXX

Arigatou bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan khususnya buat temanku yang sudah membantu dalam menulis chapter ini !

Untuk yang sudah memberi review aku juga sangat berterimakasih, jangan sungkan sungkan untuk memberi kritik dan saran terutama apabila ada kesalahan penulisan, review kalian sangat memotivasi ku !

NOTE : Untuk OC-nya adalah Himuro-sensei (Dia adalah Himuro Reiichi dari serial Toki Meki Memorial), Uchiha Yukino (Dia adalah Yukino dari My Teen Romantic Comedy), dan yang terakhir adalah Kimiko (Dia adalah Saber dari serial Fate/Stay Night).

Sampai bertemu pada chapter berikutnya, Minna !


End file.
